callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
M4 Sherman
The M4 Sherman was a medium tank used by Allied-Political forces during the Second World War. The Sherman tank is seen throughout every Call of Duty game set during the Second World War. The tank is frequently seen providing support for the character by Allied forces. A Sherman Firefly tank can be used in Call of Duty 3 by playing the Polish missions. The American Sherman tank is also featured in multiplayer, with its rough equal the Panzer IV. Call of Duty: United Offensive In Call of Duty: United Offensive, the Sherman is the American's main tank. Like the Panzer and T-34, the Sherman can be used by two players and a machine gun mounted on its top, this one being a M2 .50 along with a .30 cal machine gun poking out from the front of the tank. Since the Elefant is unavailable to the Germans in levels that have the American team, you won't have to worry about seeing one pop up without warning. Just make sure to keep on eye out for anti-tank weapon-equipped enemies, and you should be fine. Call of Duty: Finest Hour The first time they are shown is during the campaign in Aachen while playing Chuck Walker. While playing as Sam Rivers you get to control a Sherman for most of the level (the other times being outside clearing out buildings). The tanks then are seen one last time during the last 3 missions of the game in Remagen. Call of Duty 2 M4 Shermans are chronologically first seen in Operation Supercharge. Three of them can be seen and one of them would be destroyed by Flak 88 guns. British Shermans in North Africa are painted light tan and can be mistaken to be white. European Shermans are seen clad in olive drab and have the "Rhino" cutters on the lower transmission cover to aid them in plowing through hedgerows. Note that European Shermans, NOT African Shermans were used in Operation Supercharge. This is possibly a mistake done by the developers. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One M4 Shermans are only seen in We've Been Through Worse, Farewell to Friends, The Great Crusade and The Last Train. In We've Been Through Worse, a Sherman joins a group of infantry assaulting a small bridge that crossed the river inside Maubeuge. As it tries to cross, a bomb is dropped on the bridge and the Sherman falls into the river. In Farewell to Friends, some Shermans supports the player destroying Panzers. In The Great Crusade, some Shermans land on Omaha Beach but are immobilized by explosives soon afterward. More Shermans are seen supporting the player in The Last Train as he fights his way through the town. After the player boards the Panzer, they aren't seen from then on. Call of Duty 3 The Sherman makes many appearances through out singleplayer, being used by the Americans, Canadians, and the Firefly by the Polish. This game clearly shows the vulnerability of the Sherman to Tigers. Call of Duty: World at War The Sherman only appears as an AI in solo/co-op, and is not featured in any map in multiplayer. The Sherman makes it's first appearance in the American campaign level Hard Landing during the attack of the Japanese airfield on Peleliu Island. The M4A3R3, a flamethrower version of the Sherman is also seen in the level Relentless. It's standard version is also seen in the same level. Appearances *''Call of Duty: United Offensive'' *''Call of Duty 2'' *''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' *''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' *''Call of Duty: Roads to Victory'' *''Call of Duty 3'' *''Call of Duty: World at War'' Trivia In Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is a playercard background called "The Sherman." It consists of an image of the side of a Sherman, specifically the tank's tracks.﻿ Gallery Image:sherman1_uo.png|UO Sherman Image:sherman2_uo.png|UO Sherman File:Tank vs japanese.png|WaW Sherman firing a Flamethrower. File:Cod5 tank.jpg|Sherman in WaW. Image:Sherman tank.jpg|A Sherman Tank. Image:‎Sherman Tank.jpg|A Sherman Tank as it appears in CoD3 for the Americans (Polish and Canadians use the Firefly) cod2sp-20101109-172807.png|M4 Sherman fights a Tiger I in North Africa Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks